Final Fantasy III items
This is a list of items that appear in Final Fantasy III. In the 3D version, there is a glitch that lets the player duplicate items by placing an item usable in battle (no weapons, shields, etc; no Magic Keys, Ottershrooms, etc) and simultaneously pressing Up+A. Recovery items Support Items Items that positively alter the status of allies. Not to be confused with status ailment items, that negatively alter the status of enemies. Status ailment items Items that negatively alter the status of enemies. Not to be confused with support items, that positively alter the status of allies. Offensive items Gallery ;Artwork Antarctic Wind FFIII Art.png|Antarctic Wind Zeus's Wrath FFIII Art.png|Zeus's Wrath Bomb Fragment FFIII Art.png|Bomb Fragment Raven's Yawn FFIII Art.png|Raven's Yawn Arctic Wind FFIII Art.png|Arctic Wind Heavenly Wrath FFIII Art.png|Heavenly Wrath Bomb Arm FFIII Art.png|Bomb Arm Earthen Drums FFIII Art.png|Earthen Drums Black Hole FFIII Art.png|Black Hole Angel's Sigh FFIII Art.png|Devil's Sigh Lilith's Kiss FFIII Art.png|Lilith's Kiss Chocobo's Wrath FFIII Art.png|Chocobo's Wrath Black Musk FFIII.png|Black Musk White Musk FFIII Art.png|White Musk Bacchus's Cider FFIII Art.png|Bacchus's Cider Turtle Shell FFIII Art.png|Turtle Shell Shining Curtain FFIII Art.png|Shining Curtain ;Screenshots FFIII NES SouthWind.png|Southwind (NES) FFIII Antarctic Wind.png|Antarctic Wind (DS) FFIIIPC Antarctic Wind.png|Antarctic Wind (PC) FFIII Arctic Wind.png|Arctic Wind (DS) Field items Key items Special items Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Bomb Fragment - Luneth SR.png|Bomb Fragment (SR). FFAB Lilith's Kiss - Refia SR.png|Lilith's Kiss (SR). FFAB Zeus's Wrath - Ingus SR.png|Zeus's Wrath (SR). FFAB Bomb Fragment - Luneth SR+.png|Bomb Fragment (SR+). FFAB Lilith's Kiss - Refia SR+.png|Lilith's Kiss (SR+). FFAB Zeus's Wrath - Ingus SR+.png|Zeus's Wrath (SR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Black Musk FFIII.png|Black Musk. FFRK Dwarven Horn FFIII.png|Horn of Ice. FFRK Lilith's Kiss FFIII.png|Lilith's Kiss. FFRK Metal Card FFIII.png|Metal Card. FFRK Mute Charm FFIII.png|Mute Charm. FFRK Turtle Shell FFIII.png|Turtle Shell. FFRK White Musk FFIII.png|White Musk. Gallery ;Artwork Potion FFIII Art.png|Potion Hi-Potion FFIII Art.png|Hi-Potion Elixir FFIII Art.png|Elixir Phoenix Down FFIII Art.png|Phoenix Down Antidote FFI Art.png|Antidote Eye Drops FFIII Art.png|Eye Drops Echo Herbs FFIII Art.png|Echo Herbs Gold Needle FFIII Art.png|Gold Needle Maiden's Kiss FFIII Art.png|Maiden's Kiss Mallet FFIII Art.png|Mallet Lamia Scale FFIII Art.png|Lamia Scale Tranquilizer FFIII Art.png|Tranquilizer Shell Breaker FFIII.png|Shell Breaker Silence Seal FFIII Art.png|Silence Seal Sheep Pillow FFIII Art.png|Sheep Pillow Gnomish Bread FFIII Art.png|Gnomish Bread Ottershroom FFIII Art.png|Ottershroom Mystic Key FFIII Art.png|Magic Key Gysahl Greens FFIII Art.png|Gysahl Greens Nepto Eye FFIII Art.png|Nepto Eye. Horn of Ice FFIII Art.png|Horn of Ice. Wheel of Time FFIII Art.png|Wheel of Time. Noah's Lute FFIII Art.png|Noah's Lute. Fang of Wind FFIII Art.png|Fang of Wind. Fang of Fire FFIII Art.png|Fang of Fire. Fang of Water FFIII Art.png|Fang of Water. Fang of Earth FFIII Art.png|Fang of Earth. Eureka Key FFIII Art.png|Eureka Key. Sycrus Key FFIII Art.png|Sycrus Key. ;Screenshots FFIII Potion.png|Potion (DS). FFIIIPC Potion.png|Potion (PC). FFIII Hi-Potion.png|Hi-Potion (DS). FFIIIDS Elixir.png|Elixir. (DS). FFIII NES FenixDown.PNG|Phoenix Down (NES). FFIIIDS Phoenix Down.png|Phoenix Down (DS). FFIIIDS Gold Needle.png|Gold Needle (DS). ;Sprites and Renders FFIII NES Nepto Eye.png|Nepto Eye (NES). FFIII NES Horn of Ice.png|Horn of Ice (NES). FFIII NES Noah's Lute.png|Noah's Lute (NES). FFIII NES Fang of Earth.png|Fang of Earth (NES). FFIII NES Mythril Ring.png|Mythril Ring (NES). FFIII NES Levigrass Shoes.png|Levigrass Shoes (NES). FFIII NES Chain Key.png|Chain Key (NES). FFIII NES Noah's Lute.png|Noah's Lute (NES). III noahs lute.png|Noah's Lute (DS). FFIII Trash Can.png|Trash Can. Category:Items in Final Fantasy III Category:Item lists